


If You Love Me

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brotherly Love, Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hot Sex, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other, Pre-Threesome, Temptation, True Love, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: Adam Viklund loves his family, his brothers Andrew and Austin are his best friends. Last year the handsome millionaire met the woman of his dreams and he feels his life is complete; except for this one thing...
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 23
Kudos: 4





	1. The Introduction

**The Brothers**

Adam - age 35

Andrew - age 30

Austin - age 25

**The Fiancées**

Aira - age 30

Addison - age 25

Aurora - age 21

**Sweden**


	2. That Night Changed Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1

With her make-up brush still in her hand, she held it in mid-stroke, "How could you ask me to do something like that?" She turned from the well-lit vanity in her low-lit room and took a deep breath, the last thing she wanted to do was raise her voice.

"If you love me, you would do it, no questions asked, "Adam buttoned his blue shirt, sensing her agitation he smiled warmly at her in a comforting gesture, "You act as if I am asking to you lie, steal or kill someone...

"I'm just baffled Adam," she turned back to her mirror, dipping her brush into the finishing powder, "I thought you wanted to marry me and be with only me forever? You said I was your source of joy, why would you want to share me? And with your brothers!?"

Adam Viklund, met Aria Bankole in Manhattan while on business. The handsome and tall Swedish generational millionaire and CEO of his father's pharmaceuticals company became instantly attracted to the stunning dark-skinned beauty the moment he laid eyes on her.

Aria, the 30-year-old business savvy woman was born in Chicago, Illinois, and lived in the windy-city until the age of 18, when her mother died of Cancer. Her father was from Brooklyn and his family offered the support and comfort they both needed and so they moved. Aria when to community college, worked hard, and became a brilliant pharmaceutical developer and a consultant.

She was smitten when the handsome, successful man approached her and applauded her on the dissertation she gave at Viklund's Pharmaceuticals annual convention. She so enthralled Adam; he stayed in New York with Aria for as long as he could. Eventually, business forced him to return home.

The two dated long distance for a few weeks until he built up the nerve to ask her to move to Sweden. Since she technically worked for him, he made all the arrangements to transfer her laboratory from Manhattan to Stockholm. And a few months later, Aria had moved across the world.

She was happy with her decision, the move would allow her peer, another black woman to be promoted and head the Manhattan office. Aria would keep her title as the Head Consultant and temporarily have a lot less responsibility being new to the office in Stockholm.

Adam did not make this move without thought, he valued Aria's intelligence and work ethic. He also knew she was an independent woman, so he only suggested where she should move to in Stockholm, although he wanted her as close to him as possible.

During their dates, he would fantasize about waking next to her and making love to her first thing in the morning. He longed for her to live in his big empty house. Until her, he had no problem living alone and having the occasional sexual romp. He was amazed that she changed him.

After several months of courtship, she felt the same and she was as ready to move in with him. The day Adam introduced Aria to his father Stefan and his mother Ava. The sweet young woman gained instant approval; Adam knew that one day she would be his wife. It was not long after that he asked for her hand in marriage and she happily accepted.

"We've already invited them to dinner and they're on their way, no turning back now," He smiled and slipped his feet into his loafers. He imagined his two younger brothers getting a taste of Aria's delicious pussy and begging him to allow them to come back for seconds. He knew that his woman was the best, "You look so beautiful my love."

His compliment made her heart skip a beat; they always did, "At least tell me why you want me to do this, does it turn you on?" For over a year it was just the two of them. Now he wanted her to be unfaithful, with two men who are supposed to be her family and are engaged to her new friends, no less.

"I will tell you afterward. I promise, but for now, you have to trust me."

She imagined him calling her a whore and breaking up with her. 

_Why would he want this? Is this some sort of test? Could he be using this as an excuse to sleep with anyone anytime?_

"Do you even care that I consider Addy and Rora my friend and they trust me?"

Although the three beautiful women are of different ethnicities, all are from North America, new residents of Sweden, and engaged to millionaire brothers. That made the trio instant friends. 

"Don't think about that my love, what you should be asking is what you want my brothers to do to you, they are here to pleasure you in any way you want."

Aria could never deny his smooth accented voice, sexy smile, and sweet words. She tried at that moment and was upset with herself that he had such a strong effect on her, even in the current situation.

"Adam, you really want your younger brothers to fuck me!" She stood shouting, trying to mask her bewilderment and fear with anger and aggression.

"Something besides you smells wonderful, Is dinner ready?" The 6'4 blonde said nearing her and placing a sweet and comforting kiss on her forehead.

She wanted so badly to turn away and to keep yelling at him, but she didn't know what to say, she could not bring herself to utter another word in protest. Like a troubled child, she huffed and stormed out of the room.

He watched her beautiful backside until she left the room and listened to her heels click down the long hallway and he smiled even brighter.

The chicken marsala really did smell amazing and she knew it would taste just as good, she had perfected her mother's recipe years ago. She made her a glass of chilled Chardonnay and sipped on the drink while she set the table. The alcohol did little to relax her nerves. 

The first luncheons with Addy and Rora played in her mind. The ladies both told such romantic stories of love at first sight and she shared her own romantic account as well.

Addison Huang, her younger friend from Toronto met Andrew, the Director of Sales and Distribution for the company at the Cannes film festival, in a swanky nightclub last May. They hit it off instantly and spent the entire weekend together.

Aurora Raven, the youngest of the women, from Florida met Austin while walking her elderly neighbors' dog last summer. As Austin was opening the gate, his dog Ludde, ran out happy to be free. Aurora is a natural with dogs and she helped Austin wrangle his pooch. The two had a laugh, walked the dogs, chatted and the rest was sweet history.

With hesitant steps, she walked to the window and tried to steady her breathing. Through the grand floor-to-ceiling window, the beauty watched her future brothers-in-law approach without their fiancées. Dressed impeccably, they got out of their six-figure sports cars and casually strolled up Adam's long driveway.

"Don't be nervous," Adam says gently rubbing her shoulders. "They'll only do what you want them to do."

Despite Adam smelling incredible and his strong hands feeling comforting on her delicate shoulders. She moves away, retreating back to the kitchen. She finds her glass of wine and takes another sip.

_Shit...This is really happening..._


	3. The Night That Changed Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Aria listened from the kitchen to Adam casually greeting his brothers.

"Adam, how are you this fine Sunday evening?" Austin said cheerfully. She'd heard this many times, and never thought anything of it, but this time she listened carefully, trying to catch something; although she had no idea what that something was. Not that it would matter anyway. They are here and she had agreed to serve them dinner.

"I am well lillebror, let's go into the dining room, I believe dinner is ready," Adam exclaimed with enthusiasm, "I hope you brought your appetite; this is the best chicken dish I've ever had."

"I promise not to mention that to mother, "Andrew playfully chided, "It really does smell good in here."

In the kitchen, Aria guzzled down her glass of wine and quickly filled it again.

Goddamn, I've almost drunk the whole bottle.

She quickly shoved the half-full bottle in the refrigerator, got another one from the wine cooler, and set it on the counter island next to the salad.

"My love, do you need any help?" Adam stood at the entryway, he could see the tension in her posture and he longed to comfort her. At the moment, he was not sure if he could.

Aria took a deep breath, afraid to face him. She was positive Andrew and Austin would be standing there too.

Like pulling a band-aid, she quickly turned and let out an audible sighed, relieved that Adam was alone.

"Would you take the wine and the salad to the dining room please?"

"Of course, my love," Adam smiled at her, as he moved toward the counter where the large glass bowl full of Apple – walnut salad and bottle of Chardonnay rested, "the homemade sourdough bread is wonderful, my brothers have already started on them." His stunning blue eyes never faltered from her; his gaze penetrated her sultry brown ones and she became lost in him. It was not until he left the kitchen that she was able to gather her thoughts and finish her task.

She transferred the chicken marsala from the skillet to a lovely ceramic serving dish and grabbed a large stainless-steel serving spoon. She took another sip of wine and then removed her apron.

With only the dish in hand, she gracefully walked into the dining room. The men are seated, and discussing business while noshing on the bread, salad, and sipping wine.

Pleasantly surprised, she set the dish in the middle of the table and took a seat next to Adam. Her white designer dress was form-fitting, but not too tight or short. The all-lace cocktail dress covered the swell of her thighs and hugged her petite and shapely body in just the right way.

Adam passed the salad bowl to Aria, and Austin who was seated across from her passed her the Balsamic vinaigrette dressing.

"Thank you," she forced a smile, still feeling a little uneasy.

"You are welcome," His hand lightly brushed hers and their eyes locked. Andrew didn't back down, and the light of lust flared in his blue-eyed gaze, "Tonight our dinner looks as good as it smells, wouldn't you agree Andrew."

"Indeed, it does, I cannot wait to have a taste," Behind Austin's bright green eyes was a mountain of curiosity and desire.

"Well eat up then." Aria scowled, taking a sip of water.

Sensing her agitation, Adam placed his comforting hand on her thigh and gently rubbed.

"Very good meal, my love, "He nodded as he took another bite, "Thank you for feeding us."

She took a swig of water, "Welcome." She said without looking at him, she could feel his heated gaze roving over her. She kept her eyes fixed on her salad, even though her appetite had completely vanished, she ate anyway.

"Back to what I was saying earlier," Adam leaned forward addressing his brothers, "numbers have improved every quarter this year. I believe the merger will happen."

"With all due respect, we've had these numbers before and that did not little to encourage the shareholders," Austin replied, taking an ample sip of wine.

"I'd have to agree with Austin," Andrew added, although I am quite impressed with our numbers, getting the board to agree on anything, let alone becoming agile is a challenge.

"Challenges are opportunities that have not been obtained, "Adam, countered, "This year's numbers set a precedence, that even our stubborn stakeholders cannot deny," Adam chuckled, "A wise and beautiful woman once told me that smooth seas, does not make a skillful sailor," gazed over to his right at his fiancée. Through long, fluttering eyelashes, she stared blankly at her glass of water. He took in a deep breath, her beauty was enchanting, he was enthralled with how much power she had over him. He would do anything to make her happy.

"Aria, how has work been?" Austin called her name, forcing her to engage him, "Adam informed me that Quality control has a new consultant, have you met him?" Although his question was unassuming, his wandering gazes left little to the imagination, he was staring at her like a starving man at a feast. His mind raced with the images of her completely nude, her shapely legs spread wide, and her searing pussy glowing with wetness.

"Work is fine and no I haven't met the QC person yet." She answered, bitterly between bites of flavorful lettuce, apples, and walnuts.

Aria felt so uncomfortable which caused her to act cold and aloof, the opposite of the warm and attentive woman the men are accustomed to. Still, her behavior did not detour them. Her actions made her that much more desired than they could have ever anticipated.

"We'll need to arrange that; I'd like to start having monthly leadership meeting with all the department heads and consultants... what do you think of that?"

"You want to know what I think?! I think we should address the elephant in the room," Aria, arched her perfectly sculpted raven brow, she removed her cloth napkin from her lap and tossed it on her plate, "Where are your fiancée's?"

"Addison is at home and she knows that I am here." Andrew got the words out through a mouthful of chicken.

"Would you like to call Rora?" Austin added, shoveling another bite of chicken with sautéed mushrooms into his mouth, "she tells me you ladies have a luncheon planned at the harbor this weekend."

"I bet they don't know what you guys are doing! I'll have a whole lot to tell them though!" She huffed, stifling her urge to yell at them.

_Why are they so fucking calm? I could call the girls right now and tell them how their men are sitting here, staring me down like I'm butt-naked and about to bust it open at the table!_

"What would you tell her?" Andrew asked with that unmistakable lust-filled leer.

"I'd tell her...I...about all of this!" Aria countered; her rich and smoky doe eyes narrowed, showing her displeasure.

"While you are at it, would you mind giving Addy this amazing recipe?" Austin added. When his confident green-eyed gaze met her disorderly brown eyes, Aria felt as if she'd become unhinged at any moment.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" She sneered. Her voice was no longer a conversational tone.

"Have I said or done something to upset you?" Austin asked calmly.

Her glare was ice-cold and from under the table, she slapped Adams's hand away.

"I know why you guys are looking at me like that! Adam said that you both want to fuck me! All three of you at the same time!" Aria yelled, "that's why you came looking and smelling good and why you're giving me all these compliments and shit!"

"I apologize if I've made you uncomfortable, you truly have impressed me tonight, in every way," Andrew confessed. Aria noted, that his lustful gaze did not falter.

"I cannot deny, I've been impressed from day one," Austin added.

No matter how irate she was to them, they'd reply with thoughtfulness and respect. That caused her to become even more irritated.

"I don't care how impressive you find me or how good that chicken is, you still came over here to fuck! Am I right? Admit it now!" She stood from her seat and the three men stood from their seats in a formal gesture.

"Aria, it's not just your beauty and your intelligence, you are very special to me and nothing will change that." He moved in close to her, inhaling her sweet scent, longing to touch her, to please her in every way imaginable.

She pulled her lip between her teeth; as he reached for her hand she stepped away from the table.

"Adam, you've already changed the way I feel about you and now your brother's behavior... this entire night changes everything," she sighed and took another step back in defeat, "I'm going to the guest room," she turned and left the dining room.


	4. How Did We Get Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take the time to recall and reflect...

“Well, that has never happened before.” Austin chuckled, his laugh was infectious and soon his brothers were chuckling too, “I’ll help clear the table,” he added grabbing his plate and the breadbasket.

“No, you don’t have to,” Adam grabbed the breadbasket from his brother and set it back on the table, “You two drive safe, well regroup tomorrow.”

“It’s the least I can do, the meal was amazing,” He said picking up the breadbasket, “How many women who look like Aria can make homemade bread, you remember what happened when I asked Aurora to cook us something…”

The men simultaneously burst into a fit of laughter as they recalled the disaster in Austin’s immaculate penthouse kitchen. The entire stove had to be replaced.

“At least we were spared from eating whatever that shit was supposed to be, every time my cat vomits, I think of that dinner Addison tried to get us to eat,” Andrew's giggle was like ripples in a still pond after a stone had been thrown in.

The men roar with laughter as they make their way to the kitchen with their hands full of dishes.

“I know I am a lucky man,” Adam says, rinsing off the dishes, “The last time I ate this well was when Mother use to cook for us.”

“You mean she makes meals like this every night?” Andrew asked while placing the rinsed dishes into the dishwasher.

“The weekends. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. On Saturday’s she makes me an amazing breakfast while prepping soups and bread for us to have during the busy work week,” Adam says proudly.

Austin places the remaining dinner rolls into a plastic bag, “Can I have these?”

Adam nods his head, with a chuckle “Sure,” He took a sip of his wine, “How long do you think she’ll stay mad at me?”

“I predict you to will be having hot make-up sex tomorrow night.” Austin smiled and patted his brother on the back. Internally wishing he had front row tickets to the show.

Andrew dried his hands and poured himself another glass of wine, “I agree, just have that sexy woman a hot bath ready and give her a nice back rub and in due time, things will be right again.”

Adam smiled, “She likes when I have the soup warming in the slow cooker and ready when she gets home, she rarely eats at work, so when she comes home, she’s starving.”

“Well, let’s rearrange the order…Frist the hot meal, then the hot sexy, and then the hot bath,” Austin smirked, wagging his eyebrows comically. The men chuckled and sipped on the wine.

“If she does forgive me as soon as you both expect, I have no doubt, that she’ll submit to her desires and make love to us.”

“Oh, hell yes!” Austin held his wine glass up, “I was afraid you had changed your mind.”

“I would never change my mind because I know she wants this too; she just won’t admit it.” Adam nodded confidently.

“She did say that we came overlooking and smelling good.” Austin blushed at the thought of her becoming aroused at his nude body.

“To Aria, becoming ours,” Adam held up his glass, “Skál,” they cheered in unison, clicking their glass together.

* * *

The guest room in Adam’s house has its own private bathroom and that is where Aria stood. In the middle of the quaint bathroom, thinking…She thought long and hard about everything in her life pertaining to love and sex.

“Boys are stupid,” she remembers her father saying as he hugged her with one arm, in his other hand a giant big bowl of ice cream with all the toppings. She sat on her bed sobbing, thinking she'd never love again when her first boyfriend Curtis broke up with her because she would not do anything more than kiss him.

With a spoon in hand, her mother entered her room to join in the comforting of her daughter and to have a taste of ice cream, “Aria, stay away from the black and white thinking traps; stay away even from the greyscale. Keep your thoughts guided by empathy, love, and compassion. There are no absolutes. Those who judge and weigh others by any scale are still wading in the waters of childhood; they have stunted their own intelligence. Life is complex. We need grace, forgiveness, forbearance, and wisdom. Give to each what they need to thrive - love, shelter, nourishment, care. I know this is a big ask, of a 14-year-old, but one day you will remember these words and they will carry you forward, "Aria smiled, her mother always spoke with such wisdom, and she was right, she’s carried everything her mother has told her in life. And with the blessing of her beauty and wisdom, it has paid off. She knew so many girls who settled, for men they did not love or treated them bad, or for the job they hated, and the list goes on. She never understood why, she only guessed they thought that was all they were worth. Aria always saw herself differently, she knew one day she would be more than just the little black girl in the background. Aria would never be a basic-bitch.

She smiled at her reflection, "My peers at Viklund saw my potential and hired me fresh out of college, and from there, I hit the ground running, I’m successful and I have an equally intelligent and sexy man who is crazy about me," She said aloud, and the sighed.

_Why the fuck did you have to ruin it, Adam?_

Aria wanted so badly to soak in the tub in the master bathroom, she imagined running the jets on her aching feet. She had vigorously worked out, and even did some Yoga and Pilates all weekend, only taking brief showers instead of her therapeutic soaking in the jetted tub, she always saved that for Sunday night.

"Forget it!" she said aloud, "I have everything I need here. " 

Before she locked herself in the guest room, she went to the master bedroom closet and reduced her pajamas, a change of clothes for work, her hair, makeup, and other toiletries. She thought while removing her makeup how much she already misses sleeping with Adam’s handsome cat Ljuv.

“Who am kidding, I already miss Adam too, damn that big warm Nordic bear.” She said, putting her hair up in a bun, “He better not ever do this to me again,” She grumbled as she removed her clothes. Inside the shower, Adam’s voice played in her head.

~ “Have you ever been with more than one man at the same time?”

“No, but I’ve drunk kissed a few chicks at a few college parties before,” Aria chuckled while rubbing her smooth legs with lotion. Although she was a serial dater, Arial had only had sex with four men her whole life, Adam being the fifth. She did not believe in flings or one-night stands. She did not judge anyone who was into that, it just was not what she wanted for herself.

“Have you ever wanted to?” Adam asked admiring her flawless skin and the way it seemed to glow, such a cascade of lovely, supple brown skin that glowed beneath the lights.

“Why are you asking me this Adam?” Aria's smile morphed into a concerned glare. She asked the question, already knowing why he was asking, she was still in denial.

“That is what this dinner is about tonight, I desire to have us eat, drink and make love.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Aria waved her hands dismissively while spraying her wrist and neck with perfume. She waited for him to respond, expecting him to laugh at any moment, but when he did not, she turned to face him.

“My love, you are a goddess, and we want to worship you.”

“I like the way you worship me just fine; I don’t need more worshippers in the church of Aria,” she chided, still unbelieving that her loving fiancé was proposing such a thing. Adam should be named Adonis because that is what he is to her. He was handsome from the depth of his eyes to the gentle expressions of his voice. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks, his sculped body, those features, his bone structure was fine and perfectly symmetrical. He was manly and almost every night Aria, could not help but to make passionate love to him.

“This will only make us closer; this will make you my true queen, I have no doubt you will rule over them also.”

“Adam, you sound nuts!” Aria pulled her dress over her head and down her body, “I don’t want to be your brother's queen, they have their own queens, now zip me up please.” She turned around and Adam slowly zipped up her dress, Adam’s heart somersaulted wherever his woman was dangerously close to him, her obsidian hair whipping haphazardly, like the night sea “You have such a sexy body; I cannot wait to show you off.” He steadied himself; her actions sent bolts of pleasure straight into his core. ~

Aria stepped out of her shower and as she did, her phone chimed. She huffed in displeasure when she saw it was only a calendar reminder of all the Monday meetings she has to attend at work.

_He had the nerve to proposition me just an hour before his brothers came over! If I would have known what was really happening, I would have left the stove cold and rollers in my hair!_

She dried her body with the plush towel and wrapped herself in it. As she stepped out of the steamy bathroom, she heard the laughter of the men downstairs.

_It’s after 10:00 and they’re still here! I’ll just see what the girls have to say about that!_

She dials Addison’s phone first and her phone does not ring, it goes straight to voicemail. Her almond-shaped eyes constricted in frustration.

_This is odd, Addison is attached to her phone and she has always answered my call._

Aria does not leave a voicemail, instead, she sends a text.

****_ Hi Addy, call me when you can, I have a question to ask you. _ ** **

She dials Aroura and the same thing happens. She leaves the same text message on her phone.

She hears another round of laughter from downstairs, and her imagination begins to reel with thoughts of what they could be talking about.

Aria recalls her initial meeting with Andrew and Austin quickly coming to the realization; the handsome men have always regarded her with lustful scrutiny. It is only now that she noticed it. She’d become so accustomed to being guarded at the unwanted attentions of men; she simply dismissed the signs that had been right in front of her all along. And there was no denying, the way those handsome men looked at her tonight made her feel a multitude of desires and it was only now she finally, although reluctantly acknowledges it.

It’s 11:00 PM when she hears car doors shutting, the sound of engines revving, and knows that she is now alone in the house with Adam and their cat. The beautiful woman listens to her fiancé in the shower as she lay naked in the queen-sized bed. Her heart began to race, images of their eyes on her, their lips smiling wolfishly, the bulges in their trousers when they stood for her… _How is that remotely possible that I am thinking about this?!_

She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and travel down her body and deep inside her core. Her womanhood became moist and her hands found their way down her breast, stomach, and dampened sex. She massaged and playfully pinched her perfect dark nipples until they hardened and peaked. Her other hand was busy teasing her center. She drew playful circles around her pussy folds, as she whimpered softly in anticipation. She imagined Adam, licking her pussy with his skillful tongue, and his brother Andrew licking a teasing her nipples, while Austin kissed her with fevered passion. She dipped her finger into her wet, slick pussy, opening her legs wider for more contact.

"Mmmmm...Uhhhh..." She moaned softly at the sensation.

She pressed her fingers firmly on her swollen clit while dipping her left finger in and out of her wet pussy; all the while thrusting and gyrating her shapely hips, she moaned hotly and after a few moments, her body started to tremble at the hot sensation of her impending release.

“Ohhh,” She cried out riding her own orgasm like a wave.

She tried to reason with what had just occurred but her mind and body were utterly spent within a few moments, she was asleep. 


	5. How to Steal a Heart

She made sure to get up an hour early so she didn’t risk running into Adam. The conflicted beauty needed more time to gather her thoughts.

 _I got off thinking about having sex with my future brothers-in-law_.

She thought gazing at her magnificent diamond ring. The engagement ring had a sparkle to it in the light, yet the sparkle it brought to her eyes was prettier still.

“Aria, here is the next meeting's agenda, I just emailed it to the department,” Aria’s assistant Shaiva walked in, breaking her from her contemplation.

“Thank you,” she replied with an even smile. The rest of the morning she went through the motions. Smiling when she needed to, speaking when spoken to, and of course her main duties, which she could successfully perform in her sleep. It was not until lunch that things took an unexpected turn.

“There is a delivery for you,” The main lobby receptionist called to inform her.

Before Aria could say a word, there was a dial tone.

Aria was perplexed. Her assistant arranges all orders and her assistant was the best. The front desk usually notifies the assistant if there is a package waiting in the lobby. Aria opens her office door and notices Shaiva has her earbuds in, bopping her head to the music while enjoying a salad. She immediately decides to allow her assistant to enjoy her lunch and heads down to the lobby herself.

Aria stepped into the grand lobby of Viklund Pharmaceuticals and received a cold glare from the receptionist who had just called her. When Aria started last year, the previous receptionist was having her 30-year retirement party. The new hire was Kasie Olin, Miss Sweden 2010. Aria immediately noticed the coldness thrown at her by the younger woman, she was never greeted by the otherwise cheerful receptionist as she walked into the building, so Aria being the kind-natured person would greet her first only to get an icy glare and a mumbled hello.

“Hello Kasie, I’m here for my delivery,” Aria said, looking around for a box or a package.

“There,” Kasie nodded to the left where a grand bouquet was displayed.

Aria was surprised but managed not to let it show, “Thank you,” she replied and walked over to the far end of the counter. The flowers were stunning, a dancing rainbow as if light and melody had found a new way to blossom together.

Aria picked up the large red vase of flowers and smiled, ignoring the woman’s indignant glare. The glare was of pure jealousy. She giggles out loud and puts a little extra sway in her hips as she strides to the elevators.

_She’s like all the rest of these women around here who are perplexed that me, a black woman got one of the men they wanted. He’s an Alpha, so he needs someone who can match him on all levels. They think that their whiteness is automatic and that my blackness must be checked. Well, go ahead and try to check me!_

On her way back to her office several people stop in their tracks, they know where those amazing flowers came from. As she passes Shaiva’s cubical, the young woman gives Aria a huge smile before taking another heaping mouthful of salad.

Aria closes her office door, sets the flowers down, and opens the golden envelope.

 _** My love, ** _ ****

_** I want nothing more than for you to be happy. Please accept this gesture in the nature it was given. ** _

_** Love always, Adam ** _ ****

Aria was unable to contain her smile. Her man knew just how to win her over. She decided then and there to forgive him for his moment of madness and as long as he promised never to bring up the matter again, they would move forward as if it never happened. She thought about calling him and saying what was currently on her mind. She picked up her office phone… _Nah, I’d rather say it in person, so we can kiss and make up._ And she hung up the receiver.

She dug in her Prada bag and retrieved her cellular… _Wow, no call from Addy or Rora. That is really odd. Should I even say anything to them now? Even though nothing happened, the intent was there…This could all backfire and they could be mad at me and not the guys._

She decided to keep it a secret as long as Andrew and Austin, also agreed to never behave that way again.

The rest of the day picked up and she was happily distracted with work. At home, she was greeted with the smell of her favorite vegetable soup and garlic and cheese bread.

“How was work today my love?” Adam greeted her with a glass of wine.

“It was very productive as always, she smiled, accepting her cool glass of Merlot, “The flowers are beautiful, thank you.”

She sat down at the dining room table and cut herself a slice of bread and bit into it.

“Am I forgiven for upsetting you?” Adam asked, sipping his wine and taking a bite of bread.

Aria nodded, “Yes, as long as you promise to never do that again, and I’m going to tell your brothers the same.

Adam nodded, dipped the ladle into the pot, and served Aria a heaping portion of hot vegetable soup.

They both ate in blissful silence, exchanging flirtatious glances as they ate and sipped.

After dinner, the couple cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen, which was not much work due to the meal being pre-made. Adam poured Aria and himself another glass of wine.

“Let me run you a bath, or would you like a massage first…”

Aria smiled, “I said you are forgiven, so you don’t have to kiss up,” Aria giggled and took another sip of wine. The red wine always made her tipsy after only one glass. Her giggle always filled Adam’s heart with joy and desire.

“I want you to relax and let me please you,” Adam said walking towards the master bedroom. Aria followed closely behind.

"I can do that," Aria went over to her sink and began removing her makeup. Adam went into the towel closet and retrieved a towel, the lavender essential oil diluted in a carrier oil, dried lavender petals, and the pillar candles.

He turned on the water, making sure it was just the right temperature, he is fully aware that Aria, loves her water on the hotter side. He dashed a few drops of lavender oil and Epsom salt into the water and sprinkled the dried lavender petals into the bubbling water. The finishing touch is the vanilla-scented candles, strategically placed about the luxurious master bathroom.

Aria put her long dark raven mane into a high messy bun and stripped down. Adam immediately became distracted by the sight of her and she is certainly a sight to behold, dark sultry eyes, pouty lips, women would pay a fortune to own, and petite, yet shapely curves commanded his attention.

"Your bath awaits,” Adam extends his hand, Aria accepts and is guided into the tub. As Aria submerged into the water, she let out an audible moan, her eyes closed of its own volition, “My love,” Adam’s body responded to the sight and sound, and he hummed his pleasure.

By the flickering yellow of the room, soaking in that heated water, feeling it hug every inch of skin so gently, breathing in the aroma of the bubble bath... it was her heaven... her mini-vacation... a place to breathe deeply and let her inner peace return.

Adam smiled and left the room. Aria could hear him in the bedroom programming Alexa to play Sade, he knows what listening to her music does to the both of them. The water eventually cooled and Aria stepped out, wrapping herself in the plush white towel Adam had set by the tub. 

The candlelight brings a natural hallowed glow to walls and permits the eyes to both see and rest, the perfect bridge between the world of the awake and the world of dreams. And that is what Aria thought she was in when she stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She must be dreaming...


	6. The Fire and The Flames

She couldn't find her voice. She felt her cheeks flushed hot, and her stomach was heavy. Her heart pounded in her throat, threatening to break out. She was in shock. She was also thankful; her dark complexion hid it. Her expression was another matter. If Aria were not so beautiful her appearance would be comical. She stood frozen, in the doorway. She tugged at her white towel making sure it was wrapped securely around her nude body.

In the candle-lit bedroom, the soft seductive crooning of Sade played on the Bluetooth speaker, there was no denying the sensual ambiance the men created.

Adam stands closest to her, her Adonis his taller than average, muscular shirtless form imposing on her. Big blue eyes piercing her soul, he looked absolutely edible.

Andrew and his equally sexy body, sprawled out on her bed as if he owned it. He was also shirtless, with that incredible naughty smirk on his handsome face.

Austin sat coolly in the chair in the far corner of the bedroom. His lean, sexy shirtless form was slouched in the chair, his fingers tented, he looked as if he were waiting for a show to begin.

Aria's eyes darted to Adam, Andrew, and Austin, and then she huffed loudly, in a desperate attempt to mask her shock and arousal with an expression she believes is more appropriate.

She gives her man the most pissed-off look she could give.

"My love, don't be mad," Adam starts.

"What should I be!" She interrupts him.

"You should be very horny, now come here and let me please you." He commanded. He needed her and he was done wasting time.

_My brain stutters for a moment and my eyes take in the sights. Every part of me goes on pause while my thoughts catch up. Shock can be good, can be bad, yet it is always a signal a change in-game is required._

Compelled by his assertive command and an ill-thought-out plan in mind, Aria brings herself to movement. She took a deep inhale and then exhales with each slow step at a time; and with each step towards them, the men become more and more excited.

The moment she was in arms reach of Adam, he engulfs her in his firm embrace, his hardness pressed against her belly, giving her more butterflies. 

"May I have another glass of wine," Her voice came out shaky as she looks up at Adam. Her mind still reeling as she tried to figure it all out.

He nods and leans in to kiss her tenderly. She let out a soft shaky moan. Adam's lips are simply perfect, soft, full, made for kissing. The heat from his body warms her more than the hot bath drawing her to him like a moth to a flame.

She flinches slightly when she felt another man and his ridge manhood press firmly against her backside, her breathing hitches, and her entire body begins to tremble. 

"Ditt vin, söt choklad," Austin whispers in her ear, as he placed the wine in her trembling hands, quickly stepping away and taking a seat in the chair.

"We are here to give you whatever you want and nothing more," Adam said, taking her hand in his, guiding her to their bed, "I know you want this."

Adam gazed lovingly into her uncertain eyes. To him, she is simply enchanting; he could not understand how it was remotely possible with his heart somersaulting the way it was with her sitting dangerously close to him. Her mahogany coils of hair falling haphazardly in a way he'd come to adore and her amber eyes locking him in a trance with such intensity; looking away is unthinkable.

Sitting on the bed, she drank the glass of wine like she had not had a drink in weeks. The aged merlot quickly took effect and she felt a little calmer and a lot bolder.

"Adam, I'd like my massage now, "She said coyly, handing him the empty glass.

Adam places the glass on the nightstand in exchange for the bottle of massage oil. Aria kept her towel securely wrapped around her as she positioned herself, front side down on the bed.

Andrew's smirk morphs into a full-blown smile when she nears him on the bed. He positions himself and is comfortably propped up by a pillow, laying on his side. He is thrilled at the proximity, only an arm's reach away from her; he longs to touch her. Aria's almond-shaped eyes constrict as she winks at him, unaware of the repercussions. The dimples that indent in the corners of her embellished skin are his last coherent thought as his head hits the pillow.

"I want to taste you Aria," He voices softly before leaning in to kiss her.

She allows him to kiss her at the same time Adam begins his massage. The feeling of Adam's hot slick hands, rubbing, kneading in a perfect circular motion instantly eliminates all the tension she felt just a moment ago. She moaned tenderly as Andrew gained access to her mouth with his tongue. He kissed her reverently until he was forced to break for air. She opened her eyes to his lustful gaze.

"Så varmt," He moaned, clamping his hand down on the erection in his trousers.

Aria suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, the sensation of Austin's feather-light touches on her feet is the cause.

"I should have told you that her pretty little feet are ticklish," Adam chuckles at the sound of his darlings' adorable laughter and the sight of her spasmodic movements.

Austin's desire rose hot and fast in him as he continues fondling her feet, becoming completely turned on by the feeling of her soft manicured toes between his fingers. He grinds his hardness against the softness of her foot and moans at the sensation it brings.

Adam never broke contact with her body, massaging even the tiniest area; starting with the back, and then moving to the shoulders, arms, hands, derriere, and legs. He repeats his strokes more than once.

It was obvious to Aria that Adam had learned the art of symmetry. He'd massage one arm then the other, then one leg, then the other, he did not leave any part untouched... besides her feet.

Austin had claimed her feet as his own. His desire increases fast, more so when he caught a glimpse of her smooth pussy from underneath the towel. The combination of cool energy and warm skin making his blood race.

"Aria, Du är min gudinna," Austin, continued to excite the surface nerves of her feet, by touching or stroking lightly with the finger in a way that causes involuntary twitching, a pleasant tingling, throughout her body.

Austin slowly tugged at the warm towel and pulled it until it was only covering her perfectly shaped derriere.

"Oh, sexig tjejn," Austin exclaimed, "I want to see more of you."

Adam placed his firm hands on her derriere, one hand on each cheek, and moved his hands in opposite directions. She felt her towel shift and knew her bare ass was now completely exposed. She was ready...Completely... Lustful groans echoed through the room as they peered wantonly at her perfect ass.

Adam slid his hand to massage her inner thigh, her juices flowing so immensely that they wet the insides of her thighs.

"Fuck, Aria!" The heat emanating from her womb was like no other, he wanted badly to slid his hand further up and touch her intimate spot.

"Jag vill ha dig, I want your beautiful mouth on me." Andrew switched from Swedish to English. Aria understood most of what he was saying, and his dirty talk furthered her arousal to unimaginable portions.

Adam's sensual massage cast aside all of Aria's inhibitions, it heightened her senses and enable the opportunity to gear up for an engaging all-over body experience. She realized this was a way for lovers to become closer in their intimate relationship with one another.

Aria is sufficiently relaxed and enjoying the sensuality of the experience, she was also impossibly wet with arousal. She turned over on to her back and the men all pause, taking the sight of her in. Her smooth mahogany body, completely nude, her shapely legs spread wide, and her searing pussy glowing with wetness. They looked on with animalistic lust, imagining themselves thrusting into her without abandon.

Aria could not deny the feelings engulfing her. All three men, patiently and attentively waiting for her every command thrilled her.

"No more touching me, I want to watch you all touch yourself." She purrs, while playfully pinching her dark nipples.

Aria watches the men divest their trousers. Austin sits down in the chair; he's already stroking his hard-on. Adam and Austin lay in the bed next to Aria holding their aching cocks in their vice-like grips. Aria licks her lips, her mouth waters at the sight.

"I want to see you play with yourself." She moans hotly, dipping her fingers into her wetness, all the while thrusting and gyrating her shapely hips. She removes her fingers and places them on Adam's lips. He greedily licks and sucks her juices while moaning feverishly.

"Aria, my goddess." Adam strokes his cock, letting out a deep groan. Sparks travel down his body, bringing him close to oblivion. His pulse quickening and she found her heart racing in kind.

In an erotic memorizing dance, she moans hotly while rubbing her clit and after a few moments, her body starts to tremble. She dips two more fingers into her honey pot and provides Andrew with a taste and he becomes undone.

"Ahhhrrrggghh!" Austin grunts and his entire body becomes as ridge as his cock, his release streamed out of him in large spurts.

She could hear Austin's moans becoming louder and louder and she gazed at him just in time, "Ahhh, fuuuuk!" His hips bucked upward and he came, a massive stream jetting from his cock, landing on his stomach.

"Oh, Aria!" Adam let out a guttural moan, and he was cumming, shuddering at the sensation, his body jerked violently as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

"Uhhhhh!" She was falling, falling as the sensation of her orgasm crashing over her, making her contract hard around her fingers. 

Aria's last-minute plan worked, and she felt powerful, in control of her body and the situation. She truly felt like a goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ditt vin, söt choklad. = Your wine, sweet chocolate.
> 
> Du är min gudinna. = You are my Goddess.
> 
> Jag vill ha dig = I want you.
> 
> sexig tjejn = sexy girl
> 
> vacker kvinna = beautiful woman
> 
> så varmt = so hot


	7. Electric Touch

The next morning Aria had awakened to an empty room and the steady patter of rain upon the window, droplets yet to scatter the nascent rays of the rising sun. The sound brings a calmness to her mind, a soothing melody, a natural lullaby. With eyes at rest, happily within herself for the blessed moments of solitude.

She yawned and smiled, recalling how sweet the Viklund brothers treated her after, their intimate encounter and for a moment, Adam and Austin cleaned themselves with the towel underneath Aria; afterward, they tenderly kissed her goodnight and tucked her into bed. She drifts on calm seas, aimless as a child on summer vacation, paddling, at ease with the fluidity of time.

In her mind's eye, she is with them, singing upon the rooftops, filling her lungs with fresh air, watching the world come into focus. The last thing she remembers is soft kisses from three incredibly gorgeous men wishing her sweet dreams and thanking her for such a good time.

Soon she returns to the moment, the song of the rain becomes a fusion, birds bringing sweet high notes. She looks at her watch and shrugs.

_I'll be a little late going in, but I'll have plenty of time to prep for my 10 AM._

She swiped over the icon to her personal calendar.

_I totally forgot! Adam had to catch his flight to Singapore. He won't be back until later in the day on Saturday. I wonder if Andrew and Austin went with him?_

She was almost certain that Andrew was with Adam. Andrew is fluent in Mandarin, so it would make sense for him to go with Adam on this important business endeavor.

Aria threw the off blanket and got out of bed, unable to stop herself from thinking about them. Each Viklund sons' native tongue was Swedish and taught at an early age a foreign language. Austin speaks Spanish and Adam speaks French.

Aria gave herself a devilish smile in the mirror and then got into the shower. As the hot water rained down on her cool flesh, she let out a relaxing breath. Her mood elevated and her thoughts shifted.

_I'm on cloud nine no doubt. But conflicted nonetheless...But I shouldn't be...?_

She tried to reason with herself.

_I didn't touch them, they touched me...That's not actually factual… You gave into their seduction you little hussy! They wanted to submit to you and the moment you realized that you controlled the situation and them...you were all in…You control freak!_

At work that afternoon she was surprised with another delivery. As she took the elevators down to the lobby, she wondered why Adam was sending her flowers again. She got her daily glower from Kassie while retrieving her surprise. The bouquet was bigger and even more exquisite than the one before. In her office, she read the note.

_** Aria, ** _

_** Tack, Gudinna! ** _

_** Passionerat, ** _

_** Andrew ** _

After Aria got over her initial shock she smiled brightly.

_What the hell is he thanking me for?_

She relived the moments with Andrew and his amazing kiss and her cheeks burned. A few moments later, she got another call from the envious receptionist.

It was another wonderful bouquet of flowers. Unable to contain her curiosity, she read the card on the elevator.

_** Aria, ** _

_** Du är utsökt. ** _

_** Austin ** _

The dark-skinned beauty was astonished.

_Well, that is very nice of you Austin. You tickle-bandit- foot freak!_

She giggled as she sat back down at her desk and then her phone rang again.

She answered her ringing phone, "I'm on my way," and this time, she hung up in the receptionist's face.

When the elevator door closed, she read the golden card.

_** Beautiful Aria, ** _

_** My love, you've made me happier than I ever thought possible. I want to spend forever with you. I promise to make you a very happy Mrs. Viklund. ** _

_** Love Always, Adam ** _

Aria realized she’d smiled so much; her face began to hurt. The amber-eyed beauty felt like she was floating on air. The entire world just stopped on its axis and her desire transformed into something she was still trying to understand. One thing for sure, she'd never met anyone quite like Adam Viklund…and brothers.

Every single day that week, she received sweet gifts from each man. Gourmet chocolates from Austin, wine from Adam, fruit baskets, scented candles Andrew, and her favorite…The dick- pictures.

She never thought in a million years she'd be excited about getting a dick-pic from her fiancée. At that moment she felt her body flush warm.

She did not send an actual reply, just a simple ‘thank you’ and a ‘smiley face’ icon.

After three pictures were sent, she is quickly informed that the pictures are a part of a guessing game. Each man had taken a very flattering picture of their erection and ask Aria to guess which erection belonged to whom.

With a healthy combination of arousal and amusement, Aria was up for the challenge.

 **Adam:** Let's place a bet!

 **Aria:** Deal 😊

 **Adam:** If you guess all three right, you can have anything you want from us. I know you'd like a Birkin bag. 😊

 **Aria:** Hell, yeah, I do! But if I guess wrong?

 **Adam:** You submit – I get to make wild and passionate love to you in front of my brothers. Austin gets to molest your feet. LOL. And Andrew so badly wants you to jerk him off.

Aria gasped out loud. She read the last text over and over as the scene played vividly in her mind. _The way they looked at me, my face, my body as they stroked themselves..._ The butterflies in her tummy fluttered wildly and she became warmer, saturated between her legs.

The phone chimed again, pulling her from her thoughts.

 **Adam:** You have 3 minutes to guess all 3 pics correctly or we automatically win. Text the correct picture back to each of us separately.

 **Aira:** This is actually not fair, I am positive I will get your picture right, but I've only seen Andy and Aust once!

 **Adam:** You said deal. ☹

 **Aria:** Fine, I'll do it!

Aria scrolls back up, intensely reviewing the three pictures with wanton desire.

_Those big hard juicy... oh my – girl focus! Okay, Adam most likely sent his first...wait...No, this is something that mischievous Austin would do! This is probably his idea. I can see him, taking sweet Adam's phone and laughing as he sends his brother's girl a dick-pic...yeah that's it. The first hard, shaved dick is Austin. Okay, now the second one. Oh, I remember… it's Andrew! Andrew's hair down there is slightly blonder than Adam's...Ha, thanks Andrew for not shaving...Yes, I got this! I’m going in the morning to check on my Hermes Birkin bag!_

Aria confidently sent the individual text messages to each man with only a moment to spare. She waited with bated breath for the response. It seemed like forever when her phone finally chimed.

 **Adam:** You got them all right my love! Get any bag you like; we are splitting the cost.

_They are splitting me too!_

Aria was elated, she'd seen a 15-thousand-dollar Birkin bag that she'd requested a few months ago when she purchased several high-end accessories and fragrances for herself and Adam.

 **Aria:** I'll still do it.

 **Adam:** Do what my love...tell me. 😊

 **Aria:** I still want you to pound your big dick into me while Austin rubs his hard cock on my feet and I jerk Andrew's juicy rod until we all cum together. That’s what I want to do!

 **Adam:** I love you.

“I can’t believe I just confessed that!” She said aloud.

_But look at how happy I just made him…and them. Besides, there was no turning back now. I just made a promise to Adam and I know he expects me to keep it._

_There is one big shitty drawback – I have to confess to Addison and Aurora. I can't imagine any woman being okay with this...Ugh, so I am sure this will end our friendship, but it's the right thing to do. Besides, if Andrew and Austin want to keep this up with me, they cannot have their cake and eat it too. Shit, this could all blow up in my face, and everyone could be pissed at me...Oh well and so be it, I am not the one to keep this kind of secret. Not even for a handsome CEO, his hot brothers, and Birkin bag!_

__

**Author's Note:**

> Secret: By Maroon 5
> 
> Watch the sunrise 
> 
> Say your goodbyes 
> 
> Off we go 
> 
> Some conversation
> 
> No contemplation
> 
> Hit the road


End file.
